


【伉俪】总裁看这里（5）

by naichabutian



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【伉俪】总裁看这里（5）

朴珍荣蹲坐在路边，因为胃疼不自觉地蜷缩着，像只被人遗弃的小动物，听见手机响起林在范的专属铃声也赌气地不接。

 

然而结果还是因为胃疼只是在外面坐了一会儿就回了家。  
回到家发现林在范已经回来了，正在厨房忙活着什么，见朴珍荣回来便走向玄关处，看着他惨白的脸色，死咬着嘴唇，手捂着胃部，皱了皱眉，“胃疼吗？是因为没吃饭吗？”

 

听到林在范刻意放轻的语气，不自觉打心底涌上了委屈，点了点头。

林在范半扶半抱着朴珍荣坐到客厅，端给他刚刚煮好的粥，眼神不自觉地盛满担忧地看着眼眶泛红的人，朴珍荣这几天好像特别好哭，偏偏林在范发现自己很怕看见他哭。

 

朴珍荣舀了勺粥，盯了半晌也没喝，哑着嗓子声线不稳地问道，“老板，我这算被包养吗？”

 

“你想要我包养你？”

 

朴珍荣摇了摇头，紧抿着嘴唇，林在范这个骗子王八蛋，他明明知道自己什么意思。

 

“昨天，我和你说的你是不是一个字都没听进去，因为做的太爽了？嗯？”

 

林在范有些玩味地笑了笑，朴珍荣没有吭声，寻思这衣冠禽兽是不是上了回床就暴露本性了。

 

“那我再说一次。”

 

凑近朴珍荣耳侧，温热的气息喷洒在耳畔令人有些脸红心跳，林在范低哑的嗓音穿过耳膜，撩拨着朴珍荣胸腔中本就为他而剧烈跳动的心脏。

 

“我说，对你动心过，并且现在以及未来都对你动心着。并非怜悯和感谢，只是因为是你，因为喜欢朴珍荣。”

 

伸手挑着他的下巴，强迫朴珍荣与他四目相对，嘴角噙着温柔的笑意，一字一句说着朴珍荣曾梦中肖想了无数次的话。

 

 

林在范有些无奈地端着碗一勺一勺地喂着身边脸上还挂着泪珠的人，好不容易将想了这么久才想清楚的话告诉他，这人突然嚎啕大哭不说，并非感动而是因为胃疼饿得委屈了。  
看着朴珍荣小口小口喝着粥，心里软的一塌糊涂，但想起来昨天晚上床上勾人的模样，就想最好把他按床上继续昨天的事。林在范有些惊讶于这人时常多变的样子，但到底还是因为自己从未真正了解过他。

 

“你这两天怎么这么好哭？”林在范把碗放在一旁，伸手擦着他脸上的泪痕。

 

朴珍荣舔了舔嘴唇，嘴里还残留着粥的清香，抬头看向林在范，漂亮的桃花眼里是林在范看过无数次的爱慕和诱惑，朴珍荣伸手抱住了他的脖子，低声说道，“老板，包养我吧。”

 

“这是在一起了？”王嘉尔抱着胳膊看着刚从总裁办公室回来衣衫不整的朴珍荣。

 

“包养关系。”

 

“玩儿什么角色扮演呢…”

 

王嘉尔心里跟明镜似的，若真是包养的炮友，朴珍荣绝不是现在这个态度。

 

“你有空分析我，怎么不去撩撩段宜恩？交际一枝花？”

 

“你还说了，你跟林在范两个猪蹄子帮都不帮我的吗？”

 

王嘉尔看着朴珍荣不走心地点了点头，暗自腹诽好友的不靠谱，求人不如求己。

 

这些天来，虽说是在一起了，但朴珍荣却着实觉得不真实，可林在范看向他时深邃的眼神，温柔的语气，都令他控制不住地沉沦。  
公司里林在范依旧是他的顶头上司，他也依旧是员工眼中每日撩拨老总的朴珍荣，当然外人是看不见总裁办公室磨砂玻璃后的光景的。

 

“珍荣，我要工作。”林在范语气里有些无奈。

“你忙你的啊，不用管我。”

朴珍荣语气极其正经地说着，如果可以忽略他解到胸口的衬衫，还有不断撩拨林在范胯下的双手，还可以勉强相信他是真的想让林在范认真工作。

 

林在范将人拉坐到腿上，惩罚性的在怀里人的脖颈处留下几个吻痕，又啃咬着他胸前的红樱，满意的听到朴珍荣发出难耐的呻吟，便将人放开，看向他湿漉漉的双眸。

 

“我错了不闹了…”

 

朴珍荣撇撇嘴，推了推林在范的肩膀。开玩笑，闹一闹是可以的，真做全套了工作真是不要了。林在范也是吃准了朴珍荣做什么都从不耽误工作的这一点。  
俯下身在林在范唇上又舔又咬了一阵，便抱着文件出了办公室。林在范摸着被人吻得湿漉漉的嘴唇，寻思要不要通知王嘉尔，没准明天他们的朴部长就又要请假了。

 

 

好日子没过两天，朴珍荣突然病了，虽说是小感冒，但向来很少生病的人是病来如山倒。平日活蹦乱跳嘴上撩人又招欠的人，现在病恹恹地瘫在床上边咳嗽边吸着鼻子，眼里因为一直打喷嚏看上去水汪汪得楚楚可怜，林在范有些心疼地摸了摸他红扑扑的脸颊。

 

“真的不用去医院吗？要不我陪你在家？”

 

朴珍荣摇摇头，把人拉近，带着灼热的气息浅浅地吻了一下林在范。

 

“你去上班吧。”

 

说罢就钻进被子里不去看他，生病的人总爱耍些小脾气一样，像是需要大人关爱需要糖果哄着的小孩子。林在范捏了捏他的后颈，“等我回家。”

 

心里惦记着朴珍荣一上午也没什么心思在工作上，朴珍荣不来工作就转到了王嘉尔身上。  
王嘉尔一进办公室就看见林在范一脸苦大仇深好像别人欠了百八十万的表情，嘴上不把门地调侃到，

 

“你这什么表情？性生活不和谐？”

“段宜恩怎么还没把你收了？”

 

王嘉尔撇撇嘴，真无趣，把文件放在他面前，“那你倒是给我撮合撮合啊。”

“我说真的，你跟珍荣怎么样？你要是对他不好，别管你是我发小还是我老板我都第一个揍你一顿。”

 

“我们挺好的，他今天没来是因为感冒了。”

 

“我不是说这个。我是说，你有多爱他？”

 

 

一直以来林在范都站在主导地位，同意或是拒绝不过是他一句话一个念头的事，这场感情中朴珍荣显得太过卑微。这些天或多或少都能感觉出来朴珍荣的不安，情事中过于主动，事后又害怕地拽着他的衣袖。越是缺乏安全感的人，越是很难开口去要求什么，明明想要一个拥抱，却不愿意说。

林在范看了看毫无进展的工作揉了揉太阳穴，还是提前回了家。

 

回到家就看见朴珍荣面朝着落地窗坐着，不知道在想什么想的入神甚至连林在范回来都没注意。

 

“珍荣，你知不知道自己在感冒？嗯？”

“我没事儿，这不就感冒而已。”

 

说话声染上了浓重的鼻音，却听出了几分小奶音，林在范拉了朴珍荣几下见他不起来，把人打横抱上了床。

 

“我还发烧呢，你想现在做？”

“你想什么呢？我是让你在床上好好休息。”

 

林在范看着微微垂着头的人，平日用发胶梳上去的浪奔头，此刻刘海软趴趴地搭在额前，看着乖的不行，情不自禁伸出手捏了捏他软乎乎的脸颊肉。

 

“你会觉得不安吗？”

 

朴珍荣发蒙地看着他，反应了一下摇了摇头又点点头，下意识地掐着自己的手指，

 

“当然会不安…

 

但是你亲亲我，那些多余的情绪都会随之消失的。”

 

他要的向来都不多，一个拥抱一个吻便足以。

 

林在范温柔地捧起他的脸，由浅入深地吻着他。朴珍荣于他来说不亚于毒品，仅仅是浅尝他的味道就容易上瘾。

 

待到身上的衣服被朴珍荣扒净，胯下的性器还被他异于正常体温的双手握住来回撸动，又伸出小舌头挑衅他一样地舔弄着头部，林在范被爽得快感从脊椎发麻。  
朴珍荣像个小火炉一样，本是不想在他病的时候上床的，林在范推了推他却纹丝不动，半晌，朴珍荣抬起头，“我想要……”

 

“不行，你病着呢。”

 

说着便想给他整理凌乱的睡衣，朴珍荣却先他一步将自己的衣服都脱了，眼巴巴地看着他，又委屈地在床上蹭了蹭，嘴里发出诱人的呻吟声。

 

林在范眸色深了深，真是喂不饱这个小妖精，“那既然这样，你一会儿不要哭着喊停。”

 

最后还是因为担心朴珍荣的身体只做了一次，怀里的人不知是因为并未散去的情欲还是发烧浑身染了一层粉红，林在范拥紧怀里的人，房间里一时只剩下喘息声。

 

“林在范…”

“嗯？”

“我差点儿就不喜欢你了。”朴珍荣哑着嗓子说着，靠在他肩上有些无力地玩儿着他的手指。

 

林在范闻言沉默半晌，“之前是不是有些恨我？”

 

朴珍荣翻身跨坐到了林在范身上，眼里依旧带着情欲但却无比真挚地和他对视着，坚定地摇了摇头。  
须臾，眨了眨眼，俯身趴在他身上，脑袋枕着他的肩，柔软的头发弄得林在范有些痒，怀里的人抬头吻了吻他的下巴，又伸出小舌头舔了一下他的喉结，眼看着欲望又要愈发不可收拾，朴珍荣轻笑一声，

 

“没有过，即使一刹那有过恨，也都通通被爱盖过。”

 

朴珍荣抬起头，看见林在范神色复杂地看着自己，伸手戳了戳他的脸。  
这场感情，不论是从开始还是到现在，都不是对等的。爱是相互的，分量却遥遥比不上先赔进自己的那个人。可朴珍荣更清楚的是林在范并非对他只有浅薄的喜欢，或许此刻饱含深情爱意的吻就是最好的证据。

 

END.


End file.
